


FOR ALWAYS...

by TheBroken



Category: citrus - サブロウタ | citrus - Saburouta
Genre: Canon Lesbian Relationship, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Feels, Love, Redemption, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:08:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27598004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBroken/pseuds/TheBroken
Summary: After Yuzu interrupts the signing of the marriage contract, she and Mei speak their true hearts to each other.Set directly after Yuzu proposed to Mei on the balcony in Citrus, Chapter 41.
Relationships: Aihara Mei/Aihara Yuzu
Kudos: 22





	FOR ALWAYS...

**Author's Note:**

> I have been wondering what the girls talked about after Yuzu proposed...how about you?

Yuzu looked into Mei's' tear- wracked eyes, and finished her proposal, holding out the ring.

"Please...marry me!" She said, her voice nearly choked with emotion. The other girl looked at her with a mixture of amazement, love, and pure wonder at the incredible and heart-stealing audacity of her one true love.

" Y-Yuzu...I...YES! " she managed to get out before she fell into those arms she had longed for months, as Yuzu caught her up in grateful kisses, causing both girls to laugh thru tears of unbridled joy. They held each other for a long moment, their bodies reacting with pounding hearts and physical memory, scarcely believing that they were embracing again after 6 months of sheer Hell for them both.

"Oh Mei, how I've missed you, how I've longed to hold you again! Just to touch you! To _see_ you!' The gorgeous, pained green eyes teared up again. 'I've grieved myself sick..." Yuzu sobbed, stroking her lover's face and body as though she were afraid she would disappear. The violet eyes looked upon her with an agony that was heartbreaking. Mei could barely make sense of herself, she was so overcome...

"Y-Yu-z-zu! I've _died_... _bit by bit_... _every night I was apart from... you!_ I-I thought I had to do what my family wanted...I think I've gone mad... from missing you! Oh, Yuzu... how I've hurt you! I-t-take one look at you..." Her eyes were a river of tears. " Oh, God! I'm so weak and cowardly! I'm so...ashamed!' 'C-can you ever forgive me, Yuzu?" Her voice sank to a hoarse whisper. 'Am I worth this much? " She pleaded.

Yuzu drew her face in and graced her lips with the well-remembered and blissful kiss that she had dreamed of for months. Mei melted into her arms. She felt as if she was going to faint for a moment, from the pounding in her chest. Her mouth opened to the other's in love, need, passion, and gratitude, and they held the kiss a long moment before Yuzu finally gently broke the thrilling caress of their lips and wanting tongues. It was just as they both remembered: the yearning, the desire, the longing, the sheer ecstasy...that blissful moment of rapture and fulfillment when time seemed to stop, that left them breathless.

"Does that answer your question, Mei?" Yuzu whispered. Mei lay her tear-stained cheek against her lover's, as they held her ring together in their clasped hands. "Thank you! Thank you my beautiful Yuzu!" she sighed in blessed relief. Yuzu held her gently and began to speak.

"It's a mess, Honey, and we're both broken and _desperately_ in need of fixing, but we've found out our truth at last. and that truth is, we're soulmates, that we can't live with being separated again. I believe that we're together in this: that it's you and I, for always! " She looked at Mei expectantly. 

"Yes." She answered simply, " It's you and I, Yuzu. I can't bear living without you another day. _Our happiness. Our lives. Our...our love,_ from here on in! _No-one_ can replace you in my heart! I will _not_ leave your side _again...ever!"_ And Yuzu could hear it in her voice: She had been thru enough.

"Mei,' Yuzu said, 'I've known it for some time, I think you have too. We're _meant_ for each other. We're both miserable without the other. We're as completely in love as two people can be. I understand why you did what you did,' (And here, Mel's eyes lowered in shame.) 'It's okay, precious. It's going to be just another bad memory we'll replace with good ones in the future...the future of the two of us, _together! "_ She gave Mei a hug that she gratefully sighed into. 'I know you were brought up to honor and obey. Now, I have an honest alternative, and it's one I think you can get behind: _Honor_ and _Obey your_ mind and spirit, _your_ heart and soul and _their_ needs! Honor our love by striving to be happy! When we tend to our needs, we'll be able to give our best to each other, too! In this way, I know we _BOTH_ will be happy together, because, we both will speak honestly, do honestly...And give _honestly._ She gave Mei her sweetest smile, one that made her lover look on her in astonishment at the deceptively simple wisdom of her words.

"I'll need you to keep me on track, but I'll try with all my heart. _For us!"_ Mei promised. 

" I will keep us both focused Mei! Oh, we're going to be _so_ busy!' And she managed a genuine Yuzu laugh worthy of Mel's cherished memories that filled her heart with warmth. "I've been studying a lot, Love, about how relationships work and can grow. And in real books, not silly magazines! I want us to have a loving relationship that evolves in beautiful, healthy ways. Things like attending to problems in a timely manner, before they spiral out of control. For instance...what do we need to attend to, now. What's an immediate difficulty?" 

Mei gave a rueful look. "We're going to have to tell poor Udagawa the marriage is off... " she began.

"That won't be as difficult as you think, Mei.' Yuzu smiled. 'He's already been made aware of our relationship, just before I came out to see you. He's a dear, dear man I've known for a while- I use to work for him, you know - and I trust he's going to remain a family friend to us."

" Yuzu! " Mei shook her head, "Y-you're absolutely amazing!"

"As beautiful as you are Mei, as perfect a bride as you'd make...say...for _me,'_ Yuzu smiled, ' this marriage wasn't his idea. Udagawa was "convinced" that is to say, _forced_ into this by his family. Sound familiar? She smiled and continued. "He's right on board, and I know he'll want our happiness, and he will support us completely. He will of course be a wonderful ally, even after you both tell Grandfather that the marriage arrangement is over."

" Grandfather!' Mei exclaimed with dread, "I had almost forgotten about him!" She shuddered at imagining confronting him.

" Yuzu laughed, "After you and Udagawa give him the bad news, leave it to Poppa Shou and me to drop the mind-blower on him!"

" Yuzu! "

"Oh yes! he's going to get his marriage...it's just that, his granddaughter is going to marry _me!"_ Yuzu smiled, and Mei began to believe in her confidence, despite the incredible awkwardness of the situation, to say the least. "Trust me, Mei! Would you have believed I could have come this far? That we would be standing here now, having this conversation? What will he do? Remove himself from everyone out of spite? I don't imagine so! Poppa Shou will be there for us-and mama is a rock! And I...I can definitely be convincing! And you know, once I've set my mind on something, I just do it, and that's it! " Mei was amazed again, this time at Yuzus self-assurance.

"Well,' Mei said, 'I don't imagine it would hurt if I bring up the fact you saved his life, that time... " she smiled.

"I don't like to brag Mei, but if I have to, I'll play every card I have and deal off the bottom too! ' She giggled, despite the seriousness of the subject. They both were beginning to key down. "And of course, there's Poppa..."

"Then I take it, the way you speak of them, that...Mother and Father..?" Mei let the question hang openly. 

"...Are both aware that we are lovers? Yes, dear, I told them both. I hope I never have to go thru a conversation that painful again as long as I live! I sat there, feeling like dirt...not because I'm ashamed of our love, but because I thought I would hurt her. As painful as it might be to tell your mother you like other girls,- so, hey,- don't expect a son in law and a house full of grandchildren- try having to confess that you're _gay for your stepsister_ and that the two of you are _lovers...all to your mother!"_ Yuzu shook her head. "For _us,_ Love, it's how it is! For us, it feels _good._ it feels _right!_ It _is_ right, the only way for _us!_ But for _other_ people?.. Well, I've already seen it's not always acceptable, to say the least."

Mei held her hand. "Was she...hurt? Angry?" She asked, concern in her voice. This was exactly the sort of thing she had been afraid would happen.

"No, no Mei!' Yuzu assured her. 'Mama and Poppa support us completely! It was all a bunch of worries for _nothing!'_ Mama told me it was wonderful to be in love, and all that mattered was if we loved each other. And Poppa Shou was proud of me for coming out, and making such a mature decision! I told him, and mama, straight up, that I wanted us together _for always,_ and that I knew in my heart, _you_ did too! He said that explained a lot about our recent behavior, especially, _yours._ They both are happy with the idea of us together, and will respect any decision you and I will make! She laughed, 'And I think she and Poppa both suspected something was up...I mean, the way we acted around each other- well, come _on -lovers' spats,_ and then we couldn't keep our hands off each other when we made up, me all _dewy-eyed_ over you..." Yuzu blushed, causing Mei to do the same; it was as if the 6 months had been forgotten as they fell into their familiar and cherished, well-oiled groove with each other.

After a moment, Mei said, "Speaking of that subject, Lover... Now, I know that Matsuri, Himeko, the Tachibana twins, and Suzuran know about us..."She looked to Yuzu with questioning eyes.

" _Everyone_ who matters to either one of us knows now, Mei. I don't do anything by half. It's pretty easy to come out when every else seems to either be _accepting_ or well...frankly, gay _themselves!_ And every single one of them supports us 100%! We've beautiful people who care for both of us, Miss Anti-Social, not just me! In fact, I probably couldn't have been here tonight without their much-needed and appreciated help! "

It was so much information for Mei at once! " So, it was a plot, was it? " She asked jokingly.

"Oh-totally!" Yuzu smiled. 'After I made my rounds confessing my situation to the few who weren't aware yet, We all began to work up a plan. It started with Suzuran spying to find out where you were. Then I got the call from Himeko tipping me off that you were rushing the wedding. So I had to think of what I needed to do quickly, of getting to you, and what I had to say to break your resolve. We all got into cars that Suzuran provided, but we got stuck in traffic! Then, Harumi called her sister and she and a friend got me and Matsuri here on motorcycles, and Matsuri had a plan to call in at the gate and say we were schoolgirls from the academy, and we were being followed by a creep, and she got us inside so I could case this place out to find you, and I …MMMMFFFF! " Mei had suddenly ambushed her with one of her infamous surprise kisses, that Yuzu practically _dissolved_ into with delight. Mei ended the kiss as their mouths released with a pop that made their ears ring.

"Well! I'm sorry, Yuzu, but you were boggling my mind with more information than I can handle at once, and as you know, that's the best way to get you to shut up!' Mei laughed, 'Although, I must say you don't seem offended! We'll have lots of time for you to fill me in on your team's heroic efforts, but I believe Matsuri might need our assistance because she's probably been collared! Now, I might be of service, if you can,' She hung her head, …' trust someone who put you...thru 6 months of.....Mmmfff!" Yuzu had pushed her to the wall, clutching her tightly as she kissed her deeply, holding nothing back. By the time she was finished Mei was the one who was speechless.

"Works pretty well at shutting _you_ up, too! That's better!" Yuzu whispered. She paused a long moment while they both caught their breath, thinking over what she wanted to say.

'Mei, you're right.' She said at last. I went thru 6 months of pure Hell over all this, and so did _you._ And I came to an answer to the question I kept asking myself; maybe you did too?: Would I do it all over again for _you_...more importantly, for _us?_ Mei,' she said, holding the violet-eyed girls' face close to hers, 'pride meant nothing anymore. I couldn't hold pride close and warm next to me at night. Pride doesn't have the world's softest lips and most beautiful face!' Mei was blushing, strongly. 'If I had to chase after you like an idiot, then fine. My self-image wasn't much company. It didn't hug me, it didn't hold my hand and love on me. If I made a complete fool out of myself, but I still got you in the end, great! I'd be the happiest fool in Tokyo!'

"I think over the last 6 months that we both probably halfway lost our minds...I know _I_ _did._ ' I can only _imagine_ what you went thru, Love.' Yuzu paused for a moment, gathering her thoughts as she held Mei by the shoulders. "Mei, I think we're both that kind of people that only fall in love once because I knew...To have you by my side, to have you as my love for always, _I'd go thru every_ single _horrible, insane, agonizing, soul-crushing moment_ _of it all over again!_ I woke up each morning to the pieces of...my...my...broken heart! I walked thru my days like an automaton! I went to sleep each night in a bed as empty as a tomb and crying myself to sleep. But thru it all, I dreamed we could be together again! And now, it's all come to pass! Maybe Sara is right about _Fate_ after all! Maybe our love _has to be?_ I love you so much, Mei! You're my _everything! "_

Yuzu suddenly _oh so tenderly_ took Mei's hand and knelt before her on one knee. Like a once forbidden dream, she gently slid Mei's ring onto its resting place on the elegant finger, smiling as she sat back down beside her and took her in her arms. "For always!" she sighed in a barely discernible voice.

Mei lay her tearful face against Yuzu's shoulder. She had been so intent on listening to her that she had not even realized she was crying. She whispered: _"Thank you...my only. My everything.."_ She luxuriated there a moment, before speaking again.

"What now, for us, Yuzu?" She asked her golden-haired heroine. Her _for always_ love. Her _everything!_

Yuzu smiled before drawing her face up into a kiss, a kiss of promise and passion, a kiss that spoke of profound love, tenderness, forgiveness, and future nights of vivid discovery, ecstasy, and joy such as they had not yet dreamed of. As of before their parting, their hearts pounded in unison once more, threatening to come loose at their moorings. Yuzu spoke after a long pause.

"Mei...Oh, we can't keep away from _each other's lips! "_ and they both giggled at the truth of that. Oh!... You and I have got to get our game going, and go look after our little sister Matsuri, the founder of this feast, who is probably in bad trouble' they smiled, 'And then, we have an _announcement_ to make..."

Mei took her lover's hand and entwined their fingers delicately. She gazed upon the simple silver rings that sparkled on both hands, hers, her irreplaceable treasure, lying against Yuzus', her hand warm and comforting. _"For always..."_ Yuzu had spoken for her heart, as well. "Do you think everyone will understand..?"

" _We're_ what matters now, Mei" Yuzu whispered. "As long as we're together, as long as we're in love, it's going to be fine. And if all the world disagrees with us?.. "

Mei looked at her, awaiting her answer. "What then, Yuzu?" She wondered.

 _" Then,'_ Yuzu said, _'it's only just the world, after all!'_ She smiled into the meltingly sweet violet eyes of her soulmate. "Yuzu,' she said, 'you absolutely amaze me sometimes!"

" Hmm? Just _sometimes,_ Mei?' and they both laughed. 'As a wise person once said to me, _"Walk tall with unfounded confidence!'_ She winked at Mei, who smiled, hearing her words of encouragement returned to her. She looked lovingly upon the Emerald-eyed girl, feeling so proud of them both at that moment, she felt they could conquer the world together!

 _Together!_

It wasn't just a word or an abstract concept, it was _their_ two hearts, planning _their future.  
_

"We're going to do this Mei, it's going to work! We're going to be _together!"_ Yuzu promised.

 _"For always?"_ Mei whispered timidly, amazed that it could come true.

" _For always!_ " Yuzu answered, giving her hand a reassuring squeeze.

Then the two brave girls boldly walked hand in hand thru the broad French Windows off the balcony, ready for whatever lay ahead. They continued quietly into the grand mansion, down the long stairway following the whispers of a room full of strangers, to announce that the wedding was canceled to the marriage party that expectantly waited below...

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you, everyone for reading, and for those who left kudos on this and other works!


End file.
